ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Mania Adventures
|time = 22 min.|production_companys = Warner Bros. Animation|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network WB Kids Boomerang|release = June 2, 2018-present}}Dragon Mania Adventures is a American animated series developed by Jessica Borutski with herself and Genndy Tartakovsky. It is based off the Gameloft game, Dragon Mania Legends. It shares the same animation as Bunnicula and The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy. It is being developed by (with Gameloft's license) and aired on Cartoon Network with reruns airing on Boomerang and later WB Kids. The series premieres on June 2, 2018 after the second season premiere of The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy. This series is currently rumored to move to HBO Max for future episodes. The series is rated TV-Y7-FV for comic humor, comedy, fantasy action and mild peril. Info In a universe where Dragons ruled the world, Eli and his friends forming the Dragon Five (Dragon Six after the fifteenth episode) must save the world from the evil forces of Lord Ender and Flame. Cast Main Characters *'Eli' (voiced by Elijah Wood) - an Armored Dragon who is adventurous and the main protagonist. *'Macie' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - a Honey Dragon who is Eli's love interest. *'Blade' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - a Blade Dragon who is the strongest, but stupidest. *'Peel '(voiced by Jason Griffith) - a Banana Dragon who is the playful and the brains of the pack. **'Mozzie' (vocal effects by Frank Welker) - a Brussels Griffon who is Peel's pet. *'Haunt' (voiced by Matthew Mercer) - a Ghost Dragon who is the most serious of the pack. *'Jel' (voiced by TBD) - a Jelly dragon who is the trustworthy ally of the pack. Supporting *'Cutie' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - a Coral Dragon who is the Dragon Six's best pal. She owns a pet monkey named Bananas and has a Clownfish Dragon cousin named Becky. *'Emperor Legend' (voiced by Dan Green) - an Emperor Dragon who rules Dragonlandia who deeply cares for the Dragons in Dragonlandia. *'Smau' (voiced by TBD) - an Agave dragon who aids The Dragon Six. *'Buck' (voiced by TBD) - an Orange dragon who TBD. *Dragon *'Scales' (voiced by TBD) - a Red Scale Dragon who aids the dragons and the son of the evil Master Scale, although unlike him, he wants to be a good guy. Similar to Flare, he is hinted to be an adult. *'Storm' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - a Storm Dragon who cares about racing, but also caring for his friends. *'Dracos' (voiced by who can immitate Dracula's voice perfectly) - a Dracula Dragon who is an expert at playing bag pipes, while being a cure discoverer. He aided Eli's friends to save Eli in one episode. *'Snowfall' (voiced by TBD) - a Frostbite Dragon who is tough, but cares for dragons. *'Flake' (voiced by TBD) - a Frosty Dragon who is Snowfall's younger brother. *'Dragon' (voiced by TBD) - TBD. * Antagonists *'Lord Ender' (voiced by Greg Baldwin) - a Demonic Dragon who wants to take over the Dragonlandia. He acts like a main antagonist of the series. **'Flame' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a Demonic Dragon who is Lord Ender's son. The creator revealed that he is an adult, implying that Lord Ender might be in his 60s or elder age. *'Master Scale' (voiced by TBD) - an evil Red Scale Dragon who is the father of Scales. He wants to take over Dragonlandia and is Lord Ender's rival. * Episodes Main article: List of Dragon Mania Adventures episodes Trivia *This is the first animated show to be based on a Gameloft game. International Dragon Mania Adventures airs on Teletoon and Cartoon Network (Canada) in Canada. In Japan, it airs on TV Toyko, Cartoon Network (Japan), and Disney XD (Japan). It will air on Cartoon Network (U.K) In U.K. The series is set to have a Chinese release on January TBDth, 2020. Home media Rating *U.S.A - TV-Y7-FV *Canada - C8 *Australia - ??? Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:TV Series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Animation Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Action/Adventure Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Shows about dragons Category:Kenneaf's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Alvinluvr30's ideas Category:WB Kids Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas